Lambert the Sheepish Lion
Lambert the Sheepish Lion is a Disney animated short film that was released in 1952. Lambert the Sheepish Lion was directed by Jack Hannah, and the voice of the narrator and the stork was provided by actor and Disney legend, Sterling Holloway. Plot A stork is making a delivery to a flock of sheep. All the ewes get lambs except for one, but a lion cub makes his way out of the stork's sack and bonds with the childless ewe. The stork sees the lion is destined for South Africa, but decides to let him remain with the flock when the ewe has taken in the cub and named him Lambert. Because Lambert is different, he is ostracized by the rest of the lambs, which continues after he matures into a full-grown lion. However, when a wolf attacks the flock, Lambert is only one powerful enough to confront him. After scaring off the wolf, Lambert is now carried around as the flock's hero. And as for the wolf, he's last seen clinging onto a bush on a cliff. The narrator assures us not to worry about him. He has a place to cling; he won't starve because that bush has berries, every spring. Voice cast *Narrator - Sterling Holloway Uncredited *June Foray - Mrs. Sheep *Stan Freberg - Lambert *Sterling Holloway - Mr. Stork *Jimmy MacDonald - Lambert (roaring), Wolf *Clarence Nash - Lambert (meowing) *Hannes Schroll - Wolf (yelling) Releases Television *''Disneyland, episode #3.2: "The Great Cat Family" *The Mouse Factory, episode #28: "Lions" *The New Mickey Mouse Club, May 6, 1977 *''Disney's Coyote Tales *''Good Morning, Mickey, episode #30 *Donald's Quack Attack, episode #56 *Sing Me a Story with Belle: "Overcoming Fear" *The Ink and Paint Club, episode #1.16: "Escapees From the Ark" Home video '''VHS' *''Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Limited Gold Editions - Disney's Best: The Fabulous '50s'' *''Walt Disney Mini Classics: Willie the Operatic Whale'' *''Walt Disney's Fables: Volume 5'' DVD *''Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection: Melody Time'' (bonus) *''Walt Disney Treasures: Disney Rarities'' *''The Fox and the Hound: 25th Anniversary Edition'' (bonus) *''Walt Disney Animation Collection: Classic Short Films, Vol. 2: Three Little Pigs'' *''Walt Disney's Fables: Volume 5'' Trivia *The original print of the film was given as a gift to of Japan because it was his favorite Disney cartoon. *In 1952, the film was nominated for an Academy Award in the category "Best Short Subject, Cartoons," but lost to The Two Mouseketeers, a cartoon. *Sterling Holloway was also the voice of Mr. Stork in Dumbo, in which he plays a similar role in the plot. *This short is also included in the film Other Disney Lions. *The Goofy holler is heard when the wolf gets bumped off the cliff. *The Netflix version of this cartoon as part of Walt Disney Animation Collection: Classic Short Films, Vol. 2: Three Little Pigs used the Silly Symphonies opening and closing titles instead of the "A Walt Disney Production" opening and closing titles, even though the cartoon was released 13 years after the Silly Symphonies ended in 1939. Gallery 51nzNOkIslL SY344 BO1,204,203,200 .jpg vlcsnap-2013-10-14-22h14m01s198.png vlcsnap-2013-10-14-22h15m52s134.png vlcsnap-2013-10-14-22h16m36s141.png vlcsnap-2013-10-18-22h42m52s97.png vlcsnap-2013-11-04-22h18m09s205.png vlcsnap-2013-11-04-22h21m58s221.png vlcsnap-2013-11-04-22h23m48s64.png vlcsnap-2013-11-04-22h25m54s73.png vlcsnap-2013-11-04-22h28m16s179.png vlcsnap-2013-11-04-22h30m22s219.png vlcsnap-2014-04-16-23h07m18s150.png vlcsnap-2014-04-16-23h09m18s52.png 1952-lambert-7.jpg 1952-lambert-6.jpg 1952-lambert-5.jpg 1952-lambert-4.jpg 1952-lambert-3.jpg 1952-lambert-2.jpg 1952-lambert-1.jpg Tumblr nq0a5zM8IZ1r3jmn6o2 1280.png Tumblr nq0dxxBf1F1r3jmn6o3 1280.png Tumblr nq0dxxBf1F1r3jmn6o2 1280.png Tumblr nq0dxxBf1F1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr nq0dyvWMGc1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr nsqbtoeWj11qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nuqw9dFmID1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Category:Animated shorts Category:Silly Symphonies Category:1952 shorts Category:Academy Award nominated films